Celui qui lie l'amour et l'horreur a déjà aimé
by Innocens
Summary: On s'aime. Sûrement. L'amour c'est pour les enfants, alors on ne sait pas vraiment. Qu'on soit censé être ensemble ou pas, ça revient au même. Nous nous aimons, peut-être, mais nous sommes les seuls à ne pas nous en apercevoir. Ou alors nous sommes les seuls à préférer crever entre les mains des ennemis plutôt que d'avouer la vérité.
1. Krovey

**Disclaimer : **Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? "Marvel n'est pas à moi" ? Et bien, voilà, je l'ai dit. Le titre de ce regroupement de drabbles ne m'appartient pas non plus. Le titre vient donc d'un extrait de citation, elle est à Tite Kubo. Le personnage qui la dite est Gin Ichimaru, dans Bleach. La citation complète se trouve être : _"Celui qui lie l'amour et la beauté n'a jamais connu l'amour, celui qui lie l'amour et l'horreur a déjà aimé"_.

**Jaquette de l'histoire : **Non, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je commencerai à dessiner de cette façon.

**Note(s) : **Ces drabbles ont été écrits après une conversation avec _Chachaperon_.

Disons que ce sujet m'a plutôt donné du fil à retordre étant donné que les deux personnages sont assez complexes : l'une, assassin sans cœur ni loi, mais qui se préoccupe tout de même de son coéquipier. Puis, l'autre, criminel, agent du SHIELD et accessoirement sourd à 80%. Oh ? Vous ne le saviez pas, et bien maintenant vous dormirez moins bête, haha !

Une romance est peut-être fort possible entre eux mais je ne la vois pas du tout -comme d'autres, je ne vise personne- pleine de joie et de paillettes d'or. Personnellement, je la vois plutôt brutale et surtout différente des autres -romances-, vous verrez donc mon point de vue à travers cette histoire.

Alors voilà, ces drabbles auront pour sujet _Budapest_.

**Warning ! : **Violences, meurtres, sexe et hémoglobines seront de la partie. Ah ! Et les titres seront toujours en russe, le premier _"Krovey"_ signifie_ "Sangs". _Ah ! Et il y aura donc cinq drabbles, tous du point de vue de Clint Barton.

******Afin de lire tous les drabbles avec l'ambiance qui va avec, je vous conseille **_Up in the air_****** de 30 Seconds to Mars.**

Je remercie******Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr** pour avoir corrigé tous les drabbles !

* * *

**- Celui qui lie l'amour et l'horreur a déjà aimé -**

* * *

******I. Krovey**

Tapie dans l'ombre, je la vois reprendre son souffle. Elle décharge son pistolet, attrape d'une façon des plus rapides le chargeur qui se trouve au bas de son mollet puis, seul le claquement de l'appareil répond à mes attentes. Elle est prête.

Elle me lance un regard, ensuite un sourire. Un rictus tout à fait différent de tout ceux auxquels je m'attends car Natasha ne sourit jamais. Mais malgré mes préjugés, son sourire est sincère, c'est un sourire qui s'attend à la guerre.

Je comprends alors la signification. Elle pointe son arme sur moi, une détonation. Plusieurs s'en suivent. Elle est à découvert, elle se retrouve donc à chercher une autre cachette. _Les ennemis essayent de la tuer._

C'est seulement à ce moment là que j'entends le choc d'un corps tomber derrière moi. Je lance un coup d'œil vers le bruit. Un homme, touché en plein cœur.

Bizarrement mon regard dévie vers le bas, vers mes proies. J'en vois alors une, son arme luit dans la pénombre. Une goutte de sang -de l'homme abattu par Natasha- tombe. Je la regarde tomber, rapide et implacable, le long de sa tempe. Le sang coule lentement, il porte alors une main à sa tête pour toucher le liquide.

Dissuasion. Rapidité. Je me place sur la passerelle, je bande mon arc, vise l'un des trous qui se trouvent sous mes pieds. La flèche part puis se plante dans le crâne du type. Il tombe comme une masse alors que ses acolytes crient dans leurs talkies-walkies.

Ils veulent jouer au traître ? Que la fête commence !

_Mes lèvres s'étirent aussi_.


	2. Pytki

******Note(s) : **Pour celles qui m'ont ajoutés en favoris, en alerte ou encore commenter : je vous remercie vivement ! Pour aujourd'hui, ce sera « Pytki » ! ce mot signifie « Tortures » en russe, du moins c'est ce que Google Traduction dit hein ? Après...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

******- Celui qui lie l'amour et l'horreur a déjà aimé -**

* * *

******II. ********Pytki **

Les traîtres s'infiltrent partout, dans les recoins les plus sombres jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dévoilent et m'attaquent par dizaine. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est soit _ça_, soit la mort. Mes genoux pliés contre le sol, les mains sur la tête, je me tais.

Bien sûr mes appareils auditifs se sont cassés alors en plus de l'ouïe de perdue, je ne comprend pas non plus leur langue : le hongrois, mais le principal est là: _la torture._

La torture pour apprendre, se servir puis finalement tuer.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la subirai.

Je ne dis rien et baisse la tête, m'avouant vaincu pour qu'ils me croient inoffensif. C'est sûrement une bonne idée vu qu'ils ne me touchent pas et continuent à parler. Au bout d'un moment, le chef arrive. Je l'épie, je l'analyse mais je ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas pour maintenant. C'est trop tôt.

Je cherche Natasha des yeux, le plus discrètement possible, ainsi je n'en dis rien sur sa position. Je ne fais rien pour la mettre en péril.

C'est alors que je la vois. Elle est là, accrochée aux barreaux du plafond, là où j'étais au début de l'opération. Elle fait des signes avec ses fines mains, je ne comprend pas donc elle les refait avec lenteur mais un éclair m'éblouit et je tombe. Le noir m'engouffre dans ses limbes et mord enfin à pleine dents mon esprit.

_« Je reviendrai te chercher, mort ou vif. »_

Elle s'était cachée derrière eux, et avait signé comme une enfant qui butait sur ses mots mais le résultat était là.

Le langage des signes était sûrement quelque chose dont elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir apprendre pour que nous travaillions ensemble mais c'était comme ça.

Elle avait dû faire avec, et malgré ma honte, elle avait accepté et réussit avec brio à apprendre les gestes de bases. Elle connaissait l'alphabet par cœur, c'était déjà ça. Alors lorsqu'elle ne savait pas signer un mot, elle l'épelait. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

_« Je reviendrai te chercher, mort ou vif. »_


	3. Kandaly

******Note(s) : **J'ai bien l'impression que la mention de la surdité de Clint ait refroidi certain(e)s dans le dernier drabble, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira plus. Ce drabble au nom de "Kandaly" veut dire "Manilles".

* * *

******- Celui qui lie l'amour et l'horreur a déjà aimé -**

* * *

******III. Kandaly **

Sentir son souffle saccadé caresser mes mains ensanglantées. Sourire lorsqu'elle enlève les entraves passées sur mes poignets, sentir le fait qu'elle regarde derrière elle. Peur de changer de rôle, n'est-ce pas ?

_« Je ne mourrai pas gibier, je serai chasseur. »_

Chuchotement dans mon oreille. Je secoue la tête.

- Rien ne se passe dans mon crâne, n'essaye pas Tasha, c'est une perte de temps.

Ma voix est tremblante, je ne m'entends pas. Ce n'est pas grave, tout ira bien. Natasha soupire. Je sens le palpitement de son cœur devenir erratique lorsqu'elle entend des bruits en-dehors de la cellule. Je les sens, oui, sous mes pieds.

Un plan, il faut un plan mais le silence me tue lentement.

Je masse un instant mes poings, puis mes poignets libérés. Enfin, je craque mes doigts. Natasha m'arrête.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire repérer.

Je lis sur ses lèvres, à défaut de pouvoir utiliser mon ouïe. Je vois alors ses lèvres bouger, et je comprends. Elle me réprimande tout en gardant ma main contre elle, contre son cœur.

Elle se tait puis écoute à nouveau, là, à l'extérieur. Elle vérifie la situation. Elle ne dit rien. Puis je la vois se dégager de moi, elle lâche ma main pour attraper quelque chose dans sa combinaison noire. Sa main en sort serrée, elle tient quelque chose.

Elle s'approche de moi, sa poitrine se colle contre moi, contre mon torse. Ses cheveux me font perdre la tête un moment, son parfum m'avait manqué pendant ce court séjour en Enfer.

Natasha atteint enfin ma tête, elle me pousse à me mettre à son niveau, bien trop petite par rapport à moi. Elle touche alors mes oreilles puis je les sens, mes appareils auditifs. Elle les règle une dernière fois, à ma fréquence, puis me susurre à l'oreille le plan.

_J'entends à nouveau._


	4. Voyny

******Note(s) : **J'espère que ce drabble ne vous dégoûtera pas tant que ça. Rappellons-nous simplement, qu'avant tout, Clint est un criminel. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a fait exactement pour recevoir ce "titre", alors j'ai imaginé ce qui aurait pu expliquer ça. Avec quelques penchants vers le "gore" j'avoue mais ça, je le prend sous ma responsabilité haha !

Ce drabble "Voyny" signifie "Guerres".

* * *

******- Celui qui lie l'amour et l'horreur a déjà aimé -**

* * *

******IV. Voyny**

Le liquide vermeil découle jusque sur sa gorge. Une maigre plainte sort de sa bouche. La flèche plantée dans son œil, un gargouillement presque inaudible accompagne les bulles de sang qui sortent de son orbite et de ses lèvres. Je penche la tête sur le côté et l'observe. Il est … une victime parfaite et sa mort l'est encore plus. Peut-être devrait-il me remercier, je ne sais pas, en tout cas un rire retentit autour de moi et je comprends alors que c'est le mien lorsque Natasha m'adresse un regard inquisiteur.

Je retourne à ma situation après lui avoir adressé un sourire. Des fois, je sais que je lui fais peur mais c'est bizarre, je n'aime pas ça. _Je n'aime pas lorsqu'elle a peur de moi._ J'arrête de contempler l'homme et me contente de balayer l'espace qui se trouve autour de nous, afin de chercher l'objet de notre requête.

J'entends le fracas que fait Natasha en cherchant le document mais je ne dis rien. Je sais que cette mission l'énerve, pourtant je sais que cette mission lui a tout autant plu que moi.

Soudain Natasha m'appelle et me dit de regarder quelque chose. Je me tourne et voit le contenu de notre dur labeur dans ses mains tachetées de sang.

_Elle est si belle._

Un micro-sourire agite ses lèvres. Elle glisse le dossier dans un rouleau avant de le fermer avec un bout de caoutchouc. Plus rien ne pourra l'abîmer. Elle me lance alors le document. Je l'attrape puis fais passer la bandoulière de mon sac sur le ventre du type pour mettre notre récompense dedans. Rapidement, j'attrape la flèche plantée dans son œil et tire un coup sec. Un affreux bruit de succion retentit alors que le globe oculaire semble s'être accroché au bout de la tige. Sa mort m'exaspère, j'aurais espéré qu'il soit plus tenace.

Secouant pensivement la flèche, Natasha passe la porte avec une grâce naturelle, ses hanches se balançant au gré de ses mouvements. Elle s'arrête, se tourne puis me regarde avec ce flegme qui lui va si bien.

_Je garderai tout de même un bon souvenir de Budapest._


	5. Zhertvy

******Note(s) : **Et voici le dernier drabble ! Voilà "Zhertvy" qui veut dire "Sacrifices" qui clôre le tout !

Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir commenté et bien sûr mise en favoris ou même en alertes ces drabbles ! Et je remercierai encore une fois **Siphirith H-V-A-S Jr** d'avoir corrigé le tout !

* * *

******- Celui qui lie l'amour et l'horreur a déjà aimé -**

* * *

******V. Zhertvy **

_Dernier séjour, dernier jour, dernière heure en Hongrie avant notre retour aux Etats- Unis._

Ses dents se déposent délicatement sur son doigt ganté, elle l'enlève alors, bien trop lentement, d'une façon si lascive que c'en est indécent, le regard plongé dans le mien. Sa lenteur est abominable.

_Jouir dans ses mains, dans sa gorge d'albâtre, dans cet antre qui devrait m'être réservé. _

- Natasha...

- Én ne hívj Natasha, me susurre la fille de joie, d'un air langoureux, avec un accent fort hongrois.

Ouvrir les yeux, voir cette femme. « Horrible » est le premier mot qui résonne dans ma tête et mon coeur. Je la repousse. De préférence violemment. Le matelas rebondit, la femme me regarde d'un air absolument _exécrable._

J'attrape ses mains, les bloque puis je la contemple.

_Natasha. _

Je secoue la tête et chasse l'image de mon esprit. Retour à la réalité. J'enveloppe mes mains autour du cou de cette femme. Elle se laisse faire, et alors, je la fais mienne.

Puis, je serre, je serre, avec amour pour oublier, pour égorger, déchirer, assassiner cet horrible sentiment qui enroule ses longs doigts sur mon corps.

_Amour et horreur se confondent._

La fille se met à crier et à se débattre.

_Ce sentiment ne doit pas exister. L'amour c'est pour les enfants, pas vrai ? Tu le dis si bien, Tasha._

___**·**__**٠**__**• **__**•**__**٠**__**·**_

« Én ne hívj Natasha » signifie « Je ne m'appelle pas Natasha » en hongrois.


End file.
